1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo assistant tool and an image processing device. The present invention relates, in particular, to a technique for realizing stereoscopic photography and omnidirectional image photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image is obtained by stereoscopic photography for photographing the same subject from different points of view. Owing to a parallax generated in the stereoscopic image, a depth can be represented to realize a binocular stereoscopic vision. The binocular stereoscopic vision can be achieved by a method of using a dedicated apparatus such as liquid crystal shutter glasses, by stereoscopic viewing with naked eyes by a cross-eyed method or a parallel-viewing method without using any special apparatuses, or the like. Moreover, a 360-degree image, that is, an omnidirectional image can be obtained by capturing an image with a so-called omnidirectional camera. If a strain contained in the omnidirectional image is removed by image processing, the omnidirectional image can be transformed into a panoramic image.
Since it is conventionally necessary to use a special camera that is specialized for each type of photography, such as a stereoscopic camera or an omnidirectional camera, so as to obtain a stereoscopic image or an omnidirectional image, the above-described photographic technique can not always be used for a general purpose. Therefore, a method of using such a photographic technique is limitative. However, such a special camera or a photographic technique has hidden potential of creating innovative video systems and video services that have never existed before. The inventor of the present invention has successfully developed such an unknown system.